Behind doors
by Littlemiss260
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6. Kurt and Blaine's first meeting at Dalton since the break-up.


Behind doors

"Word is he got dumped by his fiancé".

"Ouch", a voice said that Blaine recognized as Brendan's.

He frowned, the former Warbler hadn't mean to listen behind the door but he couldn't help but overhear his students talking, obviously, about him.

"How do you know that, though?".

"My brother was in the Warblers with him a couple years ago and they're still friends. I overheard them talking on the phone last week. Apparently, Blaine used to live in New York with this guy Kurt but they kept fighting so he broke off their engagement and now Blaine's here".

"Damn, that's tough".

"He has a boyfriend, I think, but he's still clearly heartbroken over this guy, said he's the love of his life and all of that. And I mean, we've all seen it, the way he drifts off sometimes, I bet 20 bucks he's thinking about his ex".

"Hey guys, come on. We shouldn't be talking about him behind his back like that. It's not right."

_Ya' think?_, Blaine whispered to himself.

"Besides, Blaine's a real cool guy."

_Yeah... That's what they all say and then..._, he thought before deciding to interrupt them.

Every head turned as the doors opened, trying to look as normal as possible, making Blaine laugh.

"Guys, you don't have to act so innocent. I know you were talking about me".

"We're sorry Blaine, we shouldn't have", James, the oldest of the Warblers, said.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm not mad. But you know, guys, I'm not exactly your usual teacher, I'm not even four years older than most of you are, you could have just asked."

"Really?", another boy inquired.

"Well, yeah... Although, Brent, I'm gonna have to tell Wes that you've been listening on his conversations", Blaine teased the Warbler, laughing at his embarrassed face.

"So... Is it true?", Brendan, hesitantly asked.

Blaine sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. My fiancé, well... my ex, broke off our engagement. But you know, maybe it was for the best. I met all of you guys and I've been having so much fun coaching you for Regionals. Was it what I'd seen coming for me? No, absolutely not, but things don't always go as you plan and you just have to deal with it, you know?"

"Do you still love him?", Brent asked, although he already believed to know the answer.

"Of course I do", he said without hesitating. "We were together for a long time. You don't get over that overnight".

"Aren't you mad at him, though? Don't you hate him?"

Blaine smiled sadly at the question.

"I was mad, for a while, but I can't bring myself to hate him, I love him. Besides, it wouldn't change anything, so what would be the point of me resenting him? Anyway! We've got work, guys. Enough talking about me. You have a trophy to win."

And with that, the conversation was done, but barely a minute into their rehearsal, an hesitant knock interrupted Blaine as he was talking about the upcoming competition and his ideas for their setlist. Came in the person Blaine least expected to see, Kurt. His ex-fiancé hesitantly poked his head into the room.

"Hi... I- I'm sorry for interrupting, I can come back", he offered.

Blaine sighed and stood up.

"Go on with the song, guys. I'll be right back."

As soon as he closed the door behind them, Blaine started to talk, interrupting whatever Kurt was was about to say.

"Kurt... I can't talk. The Warblers are gonna be waiting for me soon. Besides, I'm really not in the mood."

He turned back towards the closed doors only to be stopped by Kurt, his hands on his chest.

"Wait! Can you just listen for a second, please", Kurt begged.

"How did you even know where I was?", he wondered, gently taking Kurt's hands in his and off his chest, letting them fall by the taller boy's waist.

"Rachel told me I'd find you here".

Blaine pursed his lips.

"Of course she did... What are you doing here, Kurt? I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore".

"I'm sorry. But that's not true, I never said I didn't want anything to do with you. I still wanted you to be my friend. Above all, that's what saddens me the most. I lost my best friend."

"Then how come I haven't even heard form you in six months Kurt? Uh?".

"I was... trying to adjust and deal with everything".

"You were dealing? Please, spare me. I can't hear this right now".

Kurt sighed, frustrated.

"Look, you're obviously busy, I'll go but... Will you join me at the Lima Bean once you're done? Please, I just wanna talk", he added at Blaine's hesitant look.

"... Fine. I'll be there at five."

"Thank you", Kurt smiled brightly.

"I have to get back now".

"Yeah, of course. See you", Kurt said, turning around to leave.

"Kurt?", Blaine asked, one last time.

"Yeah?", he replied hopefully.

"Did you... hear anything before you came in?", Blaine asked, hoping for a negative answer.

But Kurt smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah... Yeah, I did".

"Okay", he whispered and went back into the room.

Their talk was enough to give Kurt back some hope that they weren't over. Blaine had admitted it! Although not to his face, he'd said that he still loved him. And if there is one thing that Kurt Hummel is, it's stubborn, and he vowed that he wouldn't be going anywhere as long as he hadn't made Blaine his again and wearing an engagement ring on his finger.


End file.
